


It's a Flower

by liccy



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: BIG COSMIC COMFORT itty-bitty angst, Gen, It just wouldn't leave my head, Let me know if I need to add more tags, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), TW for one curse word, eh well, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liccy/pseuds/liccy
Summary: Hurried and stumbling, the traveler clumsily made his way up a shallow outcropping of rocks. There, the hero landed heavily on his knees and curled down briefly, bringing his head lower to the ground for a few seconds, only to then straighten back up and stiffly turn back to the now perplexed group. His voice was strained and raspy and barely audible against the oppressing tension surrounding them.“It’s…. It’s a flower….”
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	It's a Flower

It had been 2 tumultuous days and 3 and a half restless nights full of non-stop chaos and fighting the very moment they stepped into Hyrule’s world. The group had tirelessly fought monsters in nearly all hours of the day, and often even into the night, and for a while there did not seem to be any end to the onslaught for this group of straggling heroes. It also did not help in matters, that there was no reprieve, even in a visual sense throughout their journey. The scenery itself was harsh and barren and empty. Sharp, stony, and unforgiving growths formed the mountains in the seemingly inaccessible distance, and spinous, dry, javelin-looking branches framed the cloudless, blood red sky. 

Still, no one dared to comment, at least out loud, against the lifeless and gloomy surroundings. As concerning as it was, they knew this dreadful vista belonged to one of their own, one who still found wonder and attachment to this land they had sworn their life for. 

It was now the third day, and a lethargic but genuine cheer rang in the silent morning as the prickly horizon was softened with the resilient, but welcoming pillars of Hyrule Castle, their intended destination. Even the confrontations against the monsters were now few and far between, as in a reward for having long struggled but survived their perilous trek to safety. Just as the stony and hardwearing walls emerged from the horizon, their well-traveled guide jolted and paused suddenly and froze as if placed under a malevolent spell. Instantly the others were placed on alert, and swords and weapons chimed as they scraped against scabbards to prepare against any oncoming enemy. Muscles and jaws clenched in anticipation, and feet shifted to sturdy their stances, for the heroes did not want to be caught unprepared for whatever may burst through the dry and overgrown bushes that speckled the road they followed. 

But nothing moved. 

Curious to what may have caused their delegated guide to even initiate the reaction, they cautiously peered towards the front of their party and allowed their curious expressions to silently inquire, and for some demand, an explanation for their unscripted break. Their expressions shifted to become more confused and perplexed as their appointed guide had neither drawn out their own weapon, nor did they even look distressed in the slightest. For someone as cautious and skittish as their beloved, young traveler, this was quite baffling and out of their norm. Quiet but urgent squawks of protest sounded off as said guide stepped away from foot-paved path, (an action that while prevalent in other worlds, was insistently advised against on his own. Something about the paths in his lands being blessed and thus were an unorthodox repellant to the cursed born creatures that intended harm.) Hurried and stumbling, the traveler clumsily made his way up a shallow outcropping of rocks. There, the hero landed heavily on his knees and curled down briefly, bringing his head lower to the ground for a few seconds, only to then straighten back up and stiffly turn back to the now perplexed group. His voice was strained and raspy and barely audible against the oppressing tension surrounding them. 

“It’s…. It’s a flower….” 

“… huh…?” 

“It’s a flower!” The boy replied, voice now having been strengthened by an unknown burst of energy. 

“…You gotta be kidding me.” A voice deadpanned. 

“I’M NOT! IT’S AN ACTUAL FLOWER!” 

Sighing a loud breath of annoyance, their eldest reached up to pinch out the headache that was beginning to swell between his eyes. With a controlled and forcibly calm voice, that was still just sharp enough to imply he did not want to hear any argument, Time called out to their mystified and excited companion. 

“Hyrule, we don’t have time for this. You were insistent that we needed to get to the castle before sundown. Now, let’s go.” 

“But… it… but it’s a flower.” 

Shifting aside, as if to present the item in question to the others, the traveler then enthusiastically pointed towards the speckling of muted yellow that peeked out from between the drab, colorless rocks. 

“Looks like it’s just a Dandelion.” The captain mumbled out, his expression sure and just a little chafed. 

The ranch-hand simply snorted and folded his arms, still trying to come down from the burst of adrenaline moments ago. “So it’s just a weed then?” 

The redness of the sky seemed to almost glint off the shortest member’s eyes, almost tinting it a slight purple, as he stood forth to correct the wolf-clad hero. 

“Actually, it is still technically a flower. They just grow rapidly like weeds because they can be self pollinating. They’re also quite edible, although a bit bitter.” 

“Heh… Nerd.” The captain then bumped his elbow lightly but purposely as he teased his smaller companion. The smile on the knight’s face was however gentle and his expression awed and amazed, if not a little humored. The smithy, merely smirked in response and narrowed green tinted eyes, before poking the older knight’s rib and causing the other to let out a startled yelp. 

“Says the one who identified it.”

The following argument was quickly interrupted by a sharp, loud gasp. Quickly snapping their heads to the source of the voice, the group was met with the stunned and incredulous expression of their wayward cook. Maneuvering his way around the cluster of heroes, Wild then cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his inquisitive yell towards their still befuddled guide. 

“Hey Rule! Is it REALLY a flower?!”

The boy in question fervently nodded, the wide grin persistently spread cheek to cheek. 

“YEAH! IT’S A FLOWER!”

“NO WAY!!” 

“I KNOW, RIGHT?!” 

A giddy laugh speckled the air and joined with another as their newest hero raced zealously up the small incline and engulfed the slighter teen in a spinning, enthusiastic hug. Soon the two separated and excitedly chattered with each other, ignoring the bewildered group below. The darker-haired hero bounced on the tips of his feet as he almost pleaded to his friend to take a picture to show his Zeldas, commenting how they’d be even twice as excited at the news. The longer haired hero nodded and commented back how his own Zelda would be just as fascinated by it, and jokingly lamented about the long informative lecture that would very likely follow. The animated babble continued until it came to an abrupt halt as the two survivalists of the group suddenly noticed a new addition. There, crouched low and staring intensely at the small floret was their eldest and usually stoic leader. Both boys immediately tensed in anticipation at what the more well-regarded hero would say about their object of interest. It was only when the single-eyed man turned and gave a soft and proud expression to the traveler, even reaching out to ruffle soft russet curls, did the duo ease up, and smiles resumed back in place. Contrary, however, to the earlier excited and energetic voices, this time the words were soft and airy, as if in reverence. 

“It really is a nice flower.” 

“… heh, thanks.” 

Below, the mood was quite the opposite of what was occurring just a short distance away. Strained, confused and now even more aggravated, the other heroes glanced at each other, desperately seeking out some sort of clue between each other that could possibly explain this weird phenomenon before them. 

“Ok, am I missing something?”

“It’s not just you, Wind. Maybe… um… it’s’ a wilderness thing?” Sky suddenly voiced in, his hand idly reaching back to scratch at the nape of his neck to ease up his tense muscles. The Sky-bound hero was also half convinced it may also be a Surface dweller thing if not for the others being just as perplexed. “Time did mention he was raised in the forest; Hyrule lives in a cave; and Wild… well… do I need to say more?” 

“That's a good point. Those three didn’t really grow up around other people or civilization… or… family...” 

Four’s input had sobered up the group and even quelled a bit of the anger that was beginning to overflow from their discussion, however it was short lived as the Vet huffed out in exasperation. The mystery kept giving him more questions and less answers, and frankly his curiosity was nearly about to burst. 

“So, if it’s an orphan thing, why isn’t bird-for brains here or the farmhand skipping and frolicking up to join them in their flower worship?” 

“Very Funny, Legend…” 

The giggling, from both the youngest and the shortest, did confirm there was indeed some hilarity to the comment. 

“Oh!”

“Captain?” 

“I think I get it. Heh… Well, I’ll be. It really is a flower.” 

“I swear, scarf boy, if you’re toying with us, I’m going to light that fancy diaper rag that’s around your neck and...”

“Calm down… would you? You’d get it too if you were paying attention.”

“Just tell us already!” 

“Yes please, I am quite curious what this is all about.” 

Nods and short grunts of agreement followed, allowing the enlightened, war-experienced hero to prepare his explanation. 

“Alright then. Tell me. What do you all see around you?” 

Heads turned curiously, each of the heroes eying the scenery, seeking for an answer or possibly a clue upon the rocky, arid domain. Not seeing anything that called out to them, they began to shift and huff and groan in irritation as their answer continued to elude them. Wind, already just feeling done, tilted his head back and let out an exasperated groan.

“Uuuggh! You wanna know what I see? A whole lot of nothing. That’s what! I don’t see anything!”

“Exactly!” 

“What? No! What kind of response is that?” 

“Now you’re pushing it, city-boy!” 

“I’m sorry, Warriors. You’re not making any sense.” 

“…Oh!” 

Heads now snapped suddenly towards the young Smithy, eager for another possible clue. The young hero had stilled in his place and was now adorning a look of amazement. The undersized hero looked up to the tallest in the group. His eyes shimmered iridescently, needing verification. The captain simply smirked back and raised his brow in both amusement and questioningly.” 

“Do you get it?” 

“Yeah! Wow… a flower.”

“Oh great. Not you too, Four.” 

Amused and with a sly, mischievous smirk, Four then pat Warriors in the arm in thanks and started making his way up towards the small outcropping of rocks, where the other heroes were still fawning over the seemingly sacred blossom. 

“I’ll let you explain it to them. I want to see that flower.” 

“Sure thing. So, you guys give up?”

“Yes…” 

“I think I’m going to cry.” 

“To you? Never! Just give us one more clue!” 

“…Twi?”

“Hmm? Oh, I think I figured it out already. Same time as the Smithy. I’m now curious to see how long it’ll take the three idiots here to get it.” 

“That’s it, I’m investing in a muzzle.” 

“Wow, ouch.”

“That’s fair.”

A chuckle escapes the captain but then he sobers up and turns to the remaining three. Warriors then eyes them carefully, irises shifting to each one to stare them in the eye. 

“Alright, last clue. Ready? In the three days we’ve been traveling. What did you NOT see?” 

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” 

“I’m done! I don’t care anymore! I can’t do this!” 

“You know, fighting Demise was nowhere nearly as difficult as this.” 

“Seriously? You still don’t get it? I swear! If you all were to touch the Triforce of wisdom, it’d probably crumble with how daft you all are! Think, will ya? The answer is Flowers! In the three days we’ve walked, did you see even one flower? I know I didn’t! Look around? Do you see any other flowers? No! Just rocks, dried grass and the occasional dry shrubbery. The ground’s too poisoned, at least that’s what the Traveler would tell us. But despite all that, there’s now a flower growin’. ‘Rule over there has every right to be as excited as he is! We all should be! There are flowers… well only one that we now know of, but that might mean there’s more! I’d even say that means this world is finally healing! Now do you get it? Good! Now excuse me, I’ve been wanting to see that flower since forever!” 

Spinning around, the young captain grins proudly as he quickly makes his way over to his traveler friend. The farmhand was following him at equal pace while the final three scurried, a little further back, as they were just as eager and as excited to catch up to the others, not wanting to miss the opportunity either. With a laugh, Warriors shouts out his congratulations to his traveler friend, and feels warmth burst from within him as he is answered back by a group of equally enthusiastic cheers. He too was used to blood soaked lands that poisoned the grounds due to the conflict and horrors of those slain in battle. There were still spots in Hyrule field that the grass could never grow, bringing a dark reminder of what had happened. Hyrule’s world was like that, but all over. Still, Warriors was glad. It had probably been a long while since these lands had heard voices full of happiness and pride. He knew that it wasn’t only just the flower that was beginning to bloom in this once dismal world, but now so was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave my mind. Yeah it made me laugh with everyone screaming "IT;S A FLOWER!", but I seriously could not function until I wrote it all out.  
> I recently played both LOZ 1&2 and while yeah, graphic limitations did not allow for details such as individual plant life to be identified (so who knows if there really is much flora) you lose health if you touch the water. With harmful water, i doubt very much plant life would flourish, thus this story.


End file.
